When Your Mother Saw AoKaga Picture
by prof. creau
Summary: NOTEBOOK UPAY! MASA' LU HARUS NGADET DI SAAT TAMPILANNYA AOKAGA YANG LAGI KISSU-KISSUAN! MASA' LU TEGA SAMA GUE! BAHAYA INI! BAHAYAAA! EMAK GUE DI SAMPING GUEEE! THEDAAAAK!—guess what will happen next? Warning inside.


**Harap baca warning****!**

**Warning: saya khawatir di sini ada yang gak suka sama truestory, apalagi tokohnya itu si penulisnya sendiri. Ya jadi… kalau gak suka atau eneg gitu dan ingin fanfic ini dihapus, silahkan kabari saya. Saya akan segera menghapusnya. Hell yeah, emak saya tentunya ambil peran penting di sini, seperti judulnya. Ecieee emak gue masuk fanfic~ ecieee~**

**Somebody: kamu anak durhaka, nak…**

**.**

* * *

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_When __**Your Mother Saw **__AoKaga__ Picture_ by **creau**

***Bagi yang sudah baca warning dan tertarik untuk melanjutkan membaca, silahkan scroll ke bawah***

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di depan layar notebook-ku. Sudah berjam-jam aku menekuni profesiku sebagai pelajar yang sering berfangirling ria. Akhir-akhir ini—eh, gak deng, udah lama, setahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah, aku terobsesi dengan Kuroko no Basuke, manga buatan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Fujimaki-sensei adalah bapakku, aku dibuang ke laut karena tidak diinginkan—oke, maaf ngelantur.

Ibuku sering meneriakiku dari dapur untuk membantunya memasak. Ya ampun, Mak… skill memasak anakmu ini setara dengan Satsuki. Memang ibu mau aku meracuni seluruh anggota keluarga dengan masakan fantastisku? Ya kalau masakannya aku kasih ke kakakku saja sih ya gak apa-apa. Semisal ia sudah dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa akibat masakanku, kan modem dan laptopnya menjadi milikku. Muahahaha~

[Untung di elu, bego…]

Delusimine, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini belum bagianmu, Aho! Kembalilah!

Oke, maafkan atas kejadian yang tidak diinginkan tadi.

Ibuku tahu banyak hal tentang aku. Mulai dari bangun siang jika hari libur tiba, sebelum makan tidak mencuci tangan, hobi menonton kartun dengan tokoh utama sponge kuning dan bintang laut bodoh, takut dengan buah-buahan, sesudah makan pasti melakukan ritual khusus—sendawa maksudnya—dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi…

Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh ibuku, yaitu _**aku seorang fujoshi**_. Kalian pasti tahu definisi dari 'fujoshi' jadi, aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Tingkat fujoshi-ku tidak akut, masih standar. Terkadang aku membaca doujin ret-ehem di tumblr-tumblr terdekat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ibuku tahu akan hal ini. jangan-jangan… aku tidak diperbolehkan internetan hingga akhir hidupku?! Asdfghjkl! Aduh, jangan dibayangkan, Re!

Setiap ibuku berkesempatan menyamperiku yang sedang berfangirling, aku segera membuka tab baru dan mengisi kolom pencari dengan facebook atau twitter atau mawar atau rumah atau Indonesia atau Malaysia atau Eropa atau kue atau kopi atau wajan atau cabe atau kamar mandi atau bedroom atau perabotan rumah atau apapun! Yang pasti bukan doujin, walaupun bukan ret-ehem, tetap saja aku waspada.

Seperti sekarang ini…

Ibuku menyuruhku untuk bermain internet di ruang tamu. Katanya, tidak baik berada di kamar terus. Terkadang ibuku menyangka aku tidak normal karena aku jarang keluar rumah. Kata ibuku, aku berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang sering main di luar. Ya itu terserah mereka, mau main atau jungkir balik. Itukan hidup mereka, ini hidupku.

Yang kubuka di browser-ku ini bukan doujin sih tapi, cosplay. Aku menemukan tumblr yang isinya cosplay kurobas semua. Haha~ ya ampun ada Kurokooo~ lagi nyedot vanilla shake. Eh?! Itu Kiseee! Itu Kise, pemirsa! Keren banget kalau pakai baju pilot. Come to meeh, beybeeh~

Oh, hell yeah, mana tisu gue?!

EH ITU AKANG AKASHI LAGI TOPLESS! YA AMPUN! SEKSI GILA! GUE SEKARAAAT!

Puncak pendarahannya (?) pas ada gambar AoKaga. Mereka lagi berkissu-kissu, gak boleh diganggu. Haha itu yang cosplay cewek sama cewek atau cowok sama cowok, ya? Ya aku tidak peduli amat sih. Karena di sampingku ada emak tercintah, segera saja kubuka tab berikut—HANJIIIR! INI KENAPA NGELEK!

NOTEBOOK UPAY! MASA' LU HARUS NGADET DI SAAT TAMPILANNYA AOKAGA YANG LAGI KISSU-KISSUAN?! MASA' LU TEGA SAMA GUE?! BAHAYA INI! BAHAYAAA! EMAK GUE DI SAMPING GUEEE! THEDAAAAK!

EMAK, AKU MOHON LIHATLAH ACARA GOSIP YANG MENAMPILKAN GURU SPIRITUAL ITU! LIHAT TAMPANGNYA, MAK! LIHAT KE SANA AJA! JANGAN KE SINI! AAARGH!

Kutekan-tekan terus tab-nya tapi tetap saja macet. Pointer juga tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. Apa aku harus cabut baterainya? Tidak ah, nanti malah rusak. Gambar yang ditampilkan saat ini benar-benar membuatku galau, pemirsa. Sampai akhirnya…

.

.

.

Acara gossip itu pun iklan…

"Kamu lagi main apa?" kata ibuku sambil melihat layar.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Klik! AKHIRNYA PINDAH TAB, PEMIRSAAA! Tapi tetap saja ibuku melihat cosplay AoKaga lagi berkissu walau sekilas, ssu!

"Ah, kamu mah liat apaan kali." Hanya itu komentar ibuku kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada layar televisi. Ibuku mengganti-ganti channel-nya.

Mungkin karena melihatnya sekilas jadi, ibuku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

…atau mungkin tidak?

Hanya Tuhan dan ibuku yang tahu. Baiklah, lain kali aku harus lebih berhati-hati!

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu…

Aku sedang berfangirlingan. Setiap hari aku selalu membuka tumblr. Rajin, kan? Kalau yang aku buka itu buku pkn, pasti aku tidak akan pernah kena remed pkn lagi. Tapi kan ini liburan, mari abaikan buku pelajaran. Nanana~

Di dashboard-ku penuh Kurobas dan anime-anime tetangga lainnya seperti, anime berenang-berenangan maupun anime titan-titanan (?). semakin kuscroll ke bawah, semakin… aku bingung menjelasakannya.

Wih keren ada _gift_ Kuroko lagi passing! HAHAHA ada _gift_ Kise dilempar sepatu pas nunjukin photobook-nya. Ini KiKasa banyak ya. Duh gila, anime berenang-berenangan _notes_-nya banyak amat! HAHAHA! itu kenapa gambar titannya dikasih blushing, air mata sama kerlap-kerlip segala? KYAAA ITU NIJI-SENPAI LAGI NGAPAIN SAMA AKASHI?! Ahahaha—ada AoKaga lagi. Perasaanku kok jadi gak enak gini ya?

Kali ini AoKaga fanart. Kemeja Kagami lagi dibuka oleh Aomine. Tampangnya Aomine pervy banget! Beda jauh sama Kagami yang mukanya polos dan berkesan angelish gitu. Ini seperti pair DemonxAngel. Kagami-kun, kau lebih berhak mendapat pasangan yang bermuka polos, bukan yang pervert kayak si Aho.

[Re, kalau dia maunya sama aku ya harus bagaimana lagi?]

Delusimine, kau pasti ke guru spiritual itu, kan?

[Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kagami sendiri yang mau!]

Waktu itu juga aku pernah melihat doujin yang isinya dirimu pas masih SMP, terus datang ke masa depan dan hampir meraep Kagami… Aomine, you—

[—Dirimu masih tidak mengerti arti cinta, anak muda]

Jadi, meraep pasangan itu yang kau namakan arti cinta?-_-

Aku segera mengklik icon Ms. Word dan kembali mengetik. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka. Oh, rupanya itu ibuku. Aku segera me-minimize-kan Ms. Word-ku karena aku malu jika mengetik sambil dilihat. Jadi, tampilannya saat ini adalah tumblr-ku. Tunggu dulu…

SIALAN! DASHBOARD-KU SAAT INI KAN GAMBAR AOKAGA YANG TADI!

Segera saja aku meng-close browserku. TAPI GAGAL! INI MULAI NGADET LAGI!

AJEGILE! GIMANE INI?! EMAK GUE NGAPAIN JUGA PAKE ACARA DUDUK DI KASUR GUE DAN MELIHAT LAYARNYA?! ASDFGHJKL! Segera saja kututup notebook-ku. Gak ada waktu, man. Aku yakin ibuku melihat gambar AoKaga yang tadi. Kenapa? SOALNYA GAMBARNYA JELAS SEKALI, PEMIRSA! Waktu yang cosplay itu kan gambarnya rada kurang jelas gitu, jadi aku merasa aman. Nah ini… gambarnya benar-benar jelas walaupun pewarnaannya hanya hitam dan putih, seperti sketsa gitu.

"Kamu lihat apaan sih?" Tanya ibuku.

"...Enggak." Balasku.

"Oh ya, kamu dicariin Jokoro tuh."

"Eh? Iya emang? Ya udah, aku mau main dulu." Kataku sambil membawa notebook-ku.

"Mau main sama temen aja pake acara bawa notebook segala."

Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan membalas, "Iya, mau internetan bareng." sementara ibuku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat tingkahku.

Memang benar aku jarang main keluar, bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman. Iya deh ngaku, Jokoro temanku satu-satunya. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda. Katanya sih tidak dicat, memang murni seperti itu. Ya aku percaya-percaya saja dengan kata-katanya. Kalau bohong juga bodo amat. Jika ia memang tidak mau memberi jawaban pasti ya aku tidak akan memaksanya. Ia punya hak untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Ah, bola matanya juga biru dan kulitnya putih, aku curiga ia blasteran.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Gyaaa!" teriakku langsung mengumpat dari balik pintu rumah. "Jokoro! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak membawa anjingmu kemari! Aku takut anjing, Jokorooo!"

"Maafkan aku, Re. Tapi Nigou harus ikut. Aku disuruh ibuku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Lha? Terus kamu datang ke sini untuk memintaku ikut jalan-jalan sama kamu dan Nigou?" Kemudian ia mengangguk. Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi jauhkan Nigou dariku."

"Tapi Nigou tidak menggigit."

Kami pun pergi ke taman. Aku menjaga jarak dengan anjingnya Jokoro sejauh mungkin. Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa anjingnya Jokoro itu sama seperti anjingnya Kuroko. Mulai dari nama hingga fisiknya. Jangan-jangan, dia itu… ah, gak mungkinlah. Ngomong-ngomong, repot juga kalau berjalan-jalan begini sambil membawa benda kesayanganku-_-

**End!**

* * *

HAHAHA! EMAK SAYA LIAT AOKAGA DUA KALI! AHAHAHA! #yaterus #dibakarwarga sebenarnya saya juga bingung… kenapa timingnya selalu pas di AoKaga mulu._.

[Sepertinya itu tanda bahwa dunia merestui hubungan kami!]

Terserah lah, Mine-_- Yang gak suka dan merequest ini untuk dihapus, segera hubungi saya dan... **terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan menikmatinya! I love you! **


End file.
